An Old Gathering, Some Musings
by bellathedisenchanted
Summary: Set Long After the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry reminiscs his old friends, and their new lives, as he waits at a certain magical pub for the Gryffindor Quidditch team gathering. Well, with 400 000 fics here, I hope this doesn't sink into oblivion too soon!


A/N I used many of the additional info JK gave us, after Deathly Hallows, with my own additions for secondary character. But they don't mess up with Jo's story, so don't worry.

Disclaimer: Omg omg omg. I own Harry? -random copyright official jumps in, and throws me in Snape's dungeon- Damn, I knew it was too good to last...

Summary- There had to a few times at the very least when Harry would think about the battle and the consequences, and I always wanted his old team to get together. So why not combine the two? Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Harry waited.

The others hadn't arrived yet. He cursed himself, having apparated 6 hours earlier than the supposed time, having worn his muggle watch wrong. He had occupied the time by wandering about the alley till coming upon Duncan's Fortescue's ice cream parlour, where he settled himself for a few hours.

Harry grinned suddenly, remembering how he had done the same years ago, after blowing Aunt Marge up and coming to stay in Diagon Alley.

He had quite a good time with Duncan, who, just like his Uncle Florean, given Harry a free ice-cream every alternate hour. Another raspberry and choc ice-cream, Harry thought, and he would quite burst.

Harry chuckled to himself. Still, his mind trailed into seriousness, giving free ices were just a small way of Duncan's to thank him, and the Auror office, for finding his uncle.

Harry shivered involuntarily, remembering the horrors of the war. It had been a nasty piece of work, tracking all those missing victims, clearing cases up. And that was all before his real Auror training. Though, Harry thought grimly, it had prepared him quite well indeed.

However, being an auror meant he had to know an awful lot of spells. In the beginning, he did wonder why he'd gotten himself into a pile of exams and training, but it had turned out to prove its worth.

Harry dragged his mind out of the past and tried to focus. He looked at his watch. Time had quite flown away by now. Ginny was supposed to be here, to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron. He shook his head, and decided enter the pub.

It was nice, the Leaky Cauldron was much bigger and fancier than ever. He greeted old Tom and went down further.

Old Tom was really old now. Harry knew there were quite a few people hoping to own the booming pub next. In fact, he smiled, old Hannah Abbot was one of them.

It was rather exciting, Harry recalled the matter at hand while seating himself at the revolving table. It was going to be the first time he was going to see all of them together. His oldest Quidditch team. Oliver was to come with Katie, and Angelina and George would be arriving soon. He chuckled. It seemed that the past few years was the season for weddings. Indeed, Harry had received so many invitations from his old friends and classmates that he hadn't known if it would be possible to attend his own wedding.

It looked like after the final clearance of the war, which took so many awful years, everyone wanted to be secure of their happiness, lest it be interrupted by another huge period of darkness. Harry's heart grew cold as painful images swept inevitably through his mind.

All those people lost all those close to him, who had helped him, who he'd grown with. Not all of his old Quidditch team could attend this interview.

His stomach gave a little lurch. It was Fred. Alicia. They were gone. All the pain had not quite ebbed away yet. He didn't know if it truly ever would, but he knew he should put aside it all.

Harry sighed and gathered himself After all, it wasn't to reminisce about the battle he had come. Fred and Alicia must be happy wherever they were. He knew they wouldn't want him to think of them with a heavy heart.

This gathering, it was for her interview. Ginny, as the chief Quidditch correspondent to the Daily Prophet, had wanted to post something on the Hogwarts team. Seeing how there was definitely the best in many years, Harry couldn't think but with pride, he couldn't begrudge Ginny and helped her set it up. Well, he wouldn't want to disappoint her in anything for that matter.

That led his thoughts back to the present. Why weren't they here anyway? He was quite sure it was the right time now. He could probably try floo powder, but he didn't have his own fireplace to begin with. He wished he had one of those "cell phones". Of course, there was magic, but there also were all those restrictions by the Ministry of Magic. Muggles did cope pretty well without magic. He burst into a sudden snort, recalling how Dudley had got 5 of those for his 10th birthday.

It still boggled his mind at Dudley's transformation. Dementors had performed at least one act of goodness. The change in Dudley. The physical change fir one Harry chuckled. He had somehow lost half his weight every since the attack many summers ago.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had gone into hiding successfully, up in Norway, and now had taken up business once more. Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones had confound the Muggles into thinking Uncle Vernon had never left, so it had been back to usual in Privet Drive.

But Dudley was a different matter. He was now, at 26, in an astonishingly good shape, broader than he was tall, and working on his title as Biggest Heavyweight champion.

Harry had gone to visit him in his new home in Yorkshire with Ron, driven mainly by curiosity. Dudley had actually been more than civil. He definitely wasn't the boy he used to be. Harry did think an occasional visit with his own family to his muggle cousin might not turn out to be too bad at all. Then again, perhaps it was best to keep that plan in the distant future.

"Harry!" a familiar called. He looked up and grinned. It was Ginny. She looked as pretty as ever, in her reporter suit waving at him. His beautiful, wonderful wife. He smiled. He was finally having the family he wanted.

"Hey," he said, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her cheek, his grin widening as he remembered Arthur Weasley doing the same to his own wife. Then noticing that his newborn son was not there, Harry asked," Where's James?"

Ginny smiled and seated herself. "Don't worry, Harry, he's all safe with Ron and Hermione. Actually as a matter of fact, we'll be going down to their place for dinner again you know, to wait for Luna."

Harry's face brightened and he laughed. "Luna Lovegood? Or Luna Scamander?"

Ginny joined harry with a chuckle," Yes, I'm definitely sure she'll be coming down with Rolf to announce their engagement. But shhhsh, let her think it's a surprise. It was rather sad he had to propose when they in Albania, in the midst of all you sneaking Aurors, eavesdropping the whole countryside."

Harry heard disapproval in Ginny's voice. Automatically, he turned to defend his profession.

"Yes dear, I know you think we should stop now that the war is long over. But Voldemort, sorry honey," and Ginny flinched, from habit, "You-know-Who had a history there, and we still believe there are quite a number of wizard we need to round up there.

It is crucial to the Auror office, the horde of evidence we've found, I've shown you." Ginny had flinched slightly at Voldermort's name and though trying hard, failed to conceal her discomfort.

Tactfully deciding to light the subject, he continued," but if you'd like to worry about someone slipping the secret, just think of old Ron."

Ginny pursed her lips as though to stop herself from something.

" Oh don't worry, Hermione's got him all sorted up." She broke into a sudden giggle, and lowered her voice and whispered, "We've patched him up with a memory charm. He doesn't remember anything."

Harry wondered whether he should tell Ron, but on Ginny's look, decided it may be more fun to watch Ron in his confounded state.

He changed the subject, "So Ginny, you've got the quick quotes quill and parchment? Do you know what the time is anyway?"

"Yes Harry, its almost time. I have a feeling my brother and sister, along with the others, will arrive by portkey. Perhaps in several minutes." She took out some parchment and a quick-quills quote, thankfully not spiky green.

Ginny continued speaking while rummaging her bag for something else, "I have absolute confidence the stories are going to be good. We could start with how you joined the team and end with Oliver and his views about quitting the team and Hogwarts."

Harry grinned, suddenly filled with anticipation. "Oliver would be going on till the end of the world, you know, about Puddlemere United if you don't stop him.."

"I'll be sure to edit some of his speech out Harry." Ginny grinned at him. "I do wonder how Katie handles him sometimes. She's was a good sport."

"Ever since helping you with entering the Harpies?" Harry teased lightly.

Ginny give him a light nudge and continued. "Course not Harry. She's got a hard Quidditch side, Katie has, I'm sure you remember when you were all in the team at Hogwarts. I, however, was too impressed with you through the years to talk to the rest of the team. You see, Harry, you actually damaged my chances in my career." She grinned, and Harry smiled, feeling glad that all the awkwardness at discussing old times, old pains had quite gone.

"I knew you never could resist my charms." he teased back. Ginny certainly had brought his lighter side out. Brought it out and made it stay.

She raised an eyebrow, "I would not be so sure, Harry. I might have damaged my head too."

Harry laughed, "Whatever you say dearest."

Ginny waved it off, and said, "And George and Angelina, they ought to be here. Its been some time hasn't it?"

Harry nodded in response, but she didn't wait for an answer, pouring over her parchment. His mind wandered back to the time George and Angelina had first pursued a serious relationship.

_He had been sitting with Ginny, who was sipping her tea while reading The Daily prophet. Ginny noticed his expression, and asked him if he was alright._

_He had tried to smile and shake it off, but Ginny was persistent. _

_He sighed, deciding to get over with it. "It was just, "he folded his arms" I just thought about the fact that it Fred was the first to fancy Angelina. " I—" he cleared his throat-"I was just thinking of how perhaps Fred might have felt, seeing George and Angelina together."_

_When he looked up, she was looking back, her expression gentle, and she smiled. _

"_Harry, you do know Fred wouldn't have minded. He did like Angelina, but there was never anything more. George always had." _

_They'd looked at each other, and Harry trusted her. She certainly knew her brother more than he ever did. He felt himself relax then. George and Angelina would make a wonderful couple..._

"Harry?" he looked up, and saw Ginny with the same concerned expression. "Are you quite alright?"

"Very well, Ginny. I was thinking of George and Angeline. Just wondering why it took so long." He chuckled. It had indeed taken George 5 year to finally propose.

Ginny shook her head, and smirked, "The thing about you boys, Harry. You're hopeless, so clueless in matter of love." Harry shook his head stubbornly, but not quite daring to argue with her.

She continued. "No wonder Hermione was mad about Ron, so tactless all those years."

Harry didn't have time to either defend his best friend or agree with Ginny, which he privately did, when he happened to glimpse the entrance. Two people were entering the Leaky cauldron. Katie and Oliver.

Ginny turned, and they all grinned from afar.

"Katie!" Ginny called.

They waved as they hurried over to where Harry and Ginny, who got up and greeted the newlywed couple. Oliver sat down, looking rather excited.

"Harry! Ginny!" he wrung each of their hands, "Great to see you once more! You'll never guess," he paused, gauging the Potter's anticipation. "Katie's been made captain!"

"Of the Harpies?" Ginny exclaimed, "That's wonderful!" She hugged a grinning Katie.

" Congratulations! But it was rather rude to tell keep me waiting, as an ex-player."

Katie smiled. "Ginny, you and Harry are the first we've told. Well, after the rest of the team. And my parents."

Ginny grinned, and began to chatter away to Katie about her old Qudditch team. Harry chuckled, wondering how different girls could be. Hermione had always stuck her nose up at

Quidditch. Bu then again, he had known Angelina and Katie too for quite a while. And they were girls.

Oliver was still gabbling, something to do with Gwenog Jones and bludgers. Harry went back to listening to him.

"and something did hit her head, but all in all, she's all for it. But of course, Jason Kleevre's also managed to catch it-" here Oliver paused suddenly, and waved to a new couple entering the room. "Look who's here!"

Harry turned around, thankful to stop the pretence of knowing who, or what Oliver was going on about. He then saw George Weasley entering the pub, arm in arm with his old Hogwarts captain, Angelina Weasley, nee Johnson.

"Harry, how chomping to see ya," George grabbed his hand and gave whooping shake. Angelina came up beside him. Harry stood, massaging his hand before greeting her.

"Hi Harry. Great to see you again." Angelina grinned at him, while George greeted Oliver, "You should come around for dinner. Little Fred would be delighted." Angelina smiled, rather wickedly.

"I think I'd not risk another beetle in my soup."Harry replied jovially. Indeed, little Fred was a master genius. He had the devil streak in him which both Fred and George Weasley possessed.

"Oh yes beware," George put in, his expression mockingly serious "He has the time of his life Harry, when he's telling all his little buds about fooling even his famous invincible uncle Potter." This was said with the most solemn, saintly expression which caused Harry and Angelina to laugh. Ginny and Katie stopped their conversation, and finally noticed the newly joined couple.

"Angelina! George!" she hugged them in turn. " I wwas quite caught up.

"Yes, dear sister, forgetting your brother brother and sister." George chided, impersonating their mother.

Ginny turned to her brother with a disapproving glare and said, "George, you do know you've left another hell lot of merchandise at our house. James is one and he's had the time of his life experimenting with those moronic fake wands you still see fit to sell!."

George Weasley laughed and said, "Ahh, Ginny, you need to pull down some pegs." He turned to Harry, with a stern expression and said, "Now, there old pal, you can't have our sister turn into into Momma Hen so soon." He turned back to Ginny and said in a hurtful voice, "Dear Ginny, marriage doesn't seem to suite you."

At this, Katie and Oliver could not hold back their snorts, and Angelina stopped rolling her eyes, commanding her husband to stop acting like the idiot he was. George immediately quietened, but not before giving Harry a wink.

"Alright then, let's have a seat all."And so they did, squashed quite comfortably in the little table seats of the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny ordered a round of butterbeers, which were promptly brought over.

Ginny seemed to be gathering herself in something, and she looked up, with a sombre expression. The solemnity spread over the table, and everyone present knew what the other was thinking.

"We all know, that my dearest brother Fred Weasley, and our friend Alicia, but more importantly today your teammates, the team whom all of Hogwarts watched as you soared to victory. We shall never forget them, or any of you." Ginny looked away a moment, as though to fight a tear.

Harry immediately placed his hand on Ginny's, a comfort. He glanced at George, and saw, him turn white, but had a gathered expression. His eyes had turned sad, no hint of the laughter just moments ago, but he was firm.

George had never got over the loss of Fred, and he never would. But he would live and make the world ring with double the laughter, just as if Fred was there.

They all raised their butter beers, and murmured in unison, "To Fred and Alicia."

There was a small pause after this, as all that was there of the Gryffindor Quidditch team reflected old memories. Ginny cleared her throat a while later, and everyone looked up. She continued in a stronger voice than before, "But I am sure they are still with us, and certainly don't want to see us mourning them forever."

Harry nodded, remembering his similar musings earlier. The team shared a smile, and knew, that they at least had survived, and they would go on.

So the mood lightened considerably, and the butter beers were finished.

"Right, my bossy sister, "George spoke up, his voice a little shaky, but regaining his old cheekiness, "better get on with this or we'll be missing dinner." He looked at Angelina. "You did say it was roast beef today? Or steak and kidney?" He pleaded hopefully.

Harry laughed along with Oliver, while the women shook their heads.

"Great start George," Ginny said rolling her eyes, "Let's really begin."

Harry watched, and smiled. Aye, they had all moved, on but the past certainly would not be forgotten.

* * *

What d'ya think? My first HP fic! Please do review.=)


End file.
